1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semi-automatic operator for a seat and seat lid of a toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Operators for a toilet bowl seat and seat lid having so far been proposed include an automatic type and a semi-automatic type. In a typical one of the automatic operators, a motor is employed to automatically open and close the seat and seat lid. With a typical manual operator, the seat and seat lid are opened by hand, but when they are closed, a damper is activated to prevent the seat and seat lid from falling suddenly, namely, for gradual closing of them.
The conventional automatic operator needs a motor which can provide a necessary torque for operating, or opening and closing, the seat and seat lid. The motor is correspondingly large and expensive for such an ability, and hence will add to the size and costs of the automatic operator.
The conventional manual operator can advantageously be manufactured with less costs. However, not few users forget to close the seat and seat lid after using the toilet bowl. A next user will feel discomfort to see it.